Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Austin & Ally just started their life after high school. Both going on tours, proforming, owning the Music Factory, school and planning a wedding. But when a pregnancy comes, will they be able to handle everything with a baby or babies in the mix? What will they do?
1. Summertime & A Shocker

Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting:

Chapter 1: "Summertime and A Shocker"

AN: Heyyyy! So, I finally decided to write a Austin & Ally story! I had this idea in my head for months, yet, I had no time to get it started. Now, I finally found time to get everything written down. It took a while, because of school and the fact that I had writer's block for a while. No ideas for this story were coming to me. So I asked ZayaMartinForever1995 for help. And of course, she helped me. With the name and suggestions of the kid's names. And I thank you, ZayaMartinForever1995, without you, this story wouldn't be in the making yet...I'd be still having writer's block.

As for my other stories, well, I'm still working on them. I gave myself a break for Christmas- 12/24 through ⅓. Anyways, I might do a bonus chapter for this story on my birthday, if I find the time to write two chapters at the same time.

I should shut up now. LOL. Enjoy! P.S: I will update when I get the chance. It won't be like, every weekend. I know most of my readers want that, but I can't do that.

Here's the first chapter of Pregnancies & Parenting!

And I do not know Ally's middle name, they say in the promo of the season series, but I can't make it out, so...and the rest of the series is owned by Disney. The rest I own. :)

Pregnancies & Parenting:

Saturday, July 2nd, 2016: Miami, Florida: Austin and Ally's Music Factory:

Allyson Ashlynn Dawson was in her and her friend's music factory. She had graduated from her high school last month, she's now 18 years old with her fiance, Austin Moon, and their two friends, Trish and Dez. They all own the music factory. They decided to continue the business until Austin goes on his next tour, which is in a few weeks. His album is the number one album on the charts, which is very exciting. Ally's album is coming out soon, but she isn't going on her own tour for a few months. She's planning on just going with Austin. His tour is for 4 months, July 30th through October 20th. Ally was checking her songbook when Austin walked into the Music Factory.

Austin, her fiance, also 18 years old was going to be on his second tour soon in a few weeks. He smiled at her. He was just so lucky to have a beautiful fiancé. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Finally, they were going to be together forever and no one was going to stop them.

"Hey Als."

Ally smiled at him. "Hey Austin."

Austin hugged her from behind, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You ready for the summer?"

Ally nodded, smiling. "Yep. I'm with you all summer. I'm excited."

Austin laughed. "Good." He thought about their wedding. "Did you think of any ideas for our wedding?"

Ally nodded, turning around and smiled at him. She looked into his eyes as she smiled. "Yeah, we are having it on the beach next summer. Remember?"

He thought about it, then realized they already decided that part. "Oh yeah! Yeah, I remember now." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks for reminding me."

Ally laughed slightly. "I always have to remind you, babe."

Austin laughed. "I know, and I love to have you remind me."

Ally smiled. "Thank you."

Later that night, Austin and Ally headed back to their house, which was one million dollars, with 12 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, a large kitchen, that is connected to the living room. The kitchen had a large kitchen nook, that was in the middle of the kitchen, a big fridge, a stove, microwave, an oven, and a closet to store all of the food that doesn't have to go in the fridge. Off the kitchen was a half bath, the laundry room, and the home office. Downstairs was the basement, which was fully furnished. It had a man cave for Austin, another kitchen to keep other kinds of food, a bathroom and a game room. On the first floor, off the kitchen was the garage, which was a four car garage. Austin has two cars, so does Ally. And they do have the tour bus parked in a special spot so no one can steal it. That bus is a lot of money, maybe close to a thousand dollars. Then by the kitchen, they have a bonus room, with a flat screen TV, they do have one in the living room, basement and in their master bedroom. Upstairs, they have the 12 bedrooms and the 9 bathrooms. The upstairs had a circle around to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The first one to the left was Austin and Ally's bedroom. Inside, they had a big king sized bed, a huge flat screen TV, two side tables, two lamps, two couches, two huge closets and a huge bathroom. The bathroom had a huge bathtub, two sinks and a toilet. Of course, Austin and Ally could afford a golden tub, but Ally didn't think they really needed one, so they went with the silver bathtub. The other 8 bathrooms are by the other bedrooms. Outside in the backyard, there was a huge patio that had two couches, a large table, a hot tub and a pool and a huge yard.

Of course, Ally knew she wanted a big family someday, so raising their children in a house like this seems like a huge dream. Her dream. And Austin was planning on making that happen for her, he would do anything for her.

The young couple was downstairs in the living room, laying on the couch, watching TV on their flat screen. As they were watching TV, Austin looked at her.

"You know how we were talking about starting a family?"

Ally looked up at him, in shock, she just didn't think that would come out of Austin's mouth, with his second tour coming up.

"What?"

Austin looked at her again. "Did you hear me?"

Ally sighed, questioning on if she should nod or shake her head. "Um...Uh, yeah, I heard. But, Austin, we're 18. Plus, you're second tour is coming up, and I'm not ready…"

Austin nodded, rubbing her back. "No, that's not what I meant, we don't have to 'have a baby', we can just practice, you know?"

Ally nodded, sighing out of relief. "Oh thank God! I thought you said we should have one now."

Austin shook his head. "No! Not yet. Not until you're ready to have a baby. Right now, none of us are ready."

Ally nodded. "Alright, I guess we can at least practice."

Austin helped Ally up from the couch, leading her upstairs to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Six Weeks Later: Saturday August 6th, 2016: Boca, Florida: On Austin's World Tour:

But that's not what happened, Austin was completely wrong because six weeks later, Ally started not feeling so good. She got sick, missed her period, getting tired, and moody and wanting to sleep. Trish and Dez were on tour with them and they two did see a change in Ally. So, while the boys were out hanging around Boca, Trish decided to get Ally a pregnancy test. Just to be sure it wasn't pregnancy she was getting sick from. When she came back, she handed it to Ally.

"We need to be completely sure."

Ally nodded. "Yeah, but what if I am?"

Trish sighed. "Then you're be a mother, Austin will be a father, and I'll be Auntie Trish."

Ally sighed. Questions were running through her head. Do I want to keep it, place it up, or...No...I can't do that...No to aborting the baby, if I am having a baby. She just walked into the bathroom and started to take the test.

As she was, Austin and Dez finally came back.

Austin looked at Trish. "Where's Ally?"

Trish looked at him, palish look on her face, she couldn't tell them, not until Ally really knew. "Um...In the bathroom."

Austin sighed. "Did she get sick again?"

Trish just shook her head. "No."

A few minutes later, Ally came out of the bathroom, not seeing the boys there, she just said what she saw on the test.

"I'm pregnant…" She didn't look up yet, just playing with her fingers that were playing with the test that were in her hands.

Austin's face went pale, he was able to say two words.

"You're what?!" Then he fainted. Right on the floor of the tour bus.

To be continued…

AN: There we go! First chapter done and competed. Yay! My birthday is in 6 days, so I might be able to update the next chapter by then. I hope you liked it.

Yes, Ally is pregnant! I'm excited.

JustinBieberLover101


	2. Very First Doctor's Appointment

Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting:

Chapter 2: "Very First Doctor's Apointment"

AN: Hi! I'm back. Sorry I took so long to update this story. I was just so busy to post another chapter. Now that this story is starting, I'm going to try to post as much as I can. Although, I can't post as much I can, though. School kept me so busy to even get to writing. I'm so sorry.

Ally, Trish and Dez ran to Austin, Trish and Dez picked him up and Austin opened his eyes, rubbing them.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at Ally, Dez and Trish.

Trish sighed. "You fainted, Austin."

Austin looked at her, questionably. "Why?"

Ally looked at him, sighing, trying to tell him that she's pregnant. Why is this so hard? She thought. She walked over to him, sitting him on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Austin...I'm, uh, well, I'm, you know, I'm pregnant…"

Austin just looked at her, not knowing what to say. It took him a while before he was even well enough to say anything.

He took one deep breath. "You're what?"

Ally sighed. She thought saying it one time was harder than anything, now she had to say it again. "I'm pregnant, Austin."

Austin finally looked up, smiling at her. He was actually very happy. "Really?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah."

Austin smiled, hugged her and kissing her head. "That's amazing!"

Ally smiled. "But, Austin, how are we supposed to deal with everything and a baby?"

Austin smiled. "We'll figure it out, Als. I promise…"

Ally snuggled against him. "Really?"

Austin nodded, kissing her head. "Yeah, of course, baby."

Later that day, Austin was sitting on the couch in his tour bus, looking up pregnancy and do's and don'ts. He was exhausted, but knew he needed to know everything about pregnancy. He yawned when Ally walked back to where he was from the bathroom.

"Austin? You okay?"

Austin sighed. "I'm fine, baby. I'm just exhausted."

Ally nodded. "Go take a nap. It will help you. You've been up all night, basically."

Austin nodded. "Alright." He got up, walked to the bedrooms and layed down for a nap.

The next day, Ally was going to go to her doctor for a doctor's appointment. Austin was going to be there with her. When they got to the doctor, Ally saw the other girls giving her looks. Judging, they were judging her. How much she hated that, she did. Ally knew she was pregnant, though, that was her fault, her and Austin's. They did have sex. She sat down in the chair, waiting for the nurse to call her name after she filled in the information. A few minutes later, a nurse came out and smiled.

"Ally Dawnson?"

Ally sighed, getting up, with Austin, holding her hand as they walked into the room. Again, they waited a while, and then Ally's doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, Ally." She smiled at Austin. "Hi, Austin." She looked at the clipboard. "So, tell me why you two are here."

Ally took a deep breath, looking at the doctor. "I, uh...I took a pregnancy test yesterday, and I wanted to make sure that it's right or not, please."

The doctor smiled. "Of course. I need you to take a blood test and a pregnancy test again."

A good 15 minutes later, Dr. Anderson walked back into the room.

Ally sighed as she asked. "Am I pregnant?"

Dr. Anderson nodded. "Yes, you are. You're 6 weeks pregnant right now. I'd like to see you in two weeks and then I'd like to see you every month until week 24 through 30, and then every other week and then every week until the birth."

Ally nodded her head. "Okay…"

Dr. Anderson smiled. "I'm gonna take a ultrasound." She grabbed the gel. "Just to tell you, this is a little cold." She then started putting it on after Ally pulled her shirt up.

Ally shirked a little. "Oh wow! That's cold!"

Dr. Anderson laughed. "It is." She then saw something. "Oh wow, look at that…"

Ally and Austin looked at each other, then back at the doctor. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Anderson smiled. "Everything's fine, you're just having twins! Congratulations!"

Both Austin and Ally just looked at Dr. Anderson in shock.

"Twins?"

Dr. Anderson nodded. "Yep."

Later that day, Ally and Austin headed back to the bus. When they got there, Trish wanted to know everything. "What happened? Tell me!"

Ally laughed, sitting down next to her. "I am pregnant, six weeks along, and I'm, uh, well, I'm sorta, having twins…"

Dez looked at Austin. "Congrats dude!"

Austin blushed. "Uh, thanks…"

Trish smiled. "You're welcome. So, when are you due?"

Ally smiled. "Late March-early April."

Trish nodded, smiling. "Awesome girl!"

Ally laughed. "I have to, um, tell my parents…"

Austin's eyes go wide. "Oh my God! We do! I'm so scared...What will we do?"

Ally took his hand. "I don't know, but we have to tell them…"

Austin nodded, kissing her head. "Okay…"

To be continued…

AN: So, so, so sorry this took forever. Like I said, I was super busy, sick, and just had writer's block for a while. Next update will be SLNGS2. That chapter will be a long one so I don't know when that will be posted.

Hope you enjoyed this.

Okay, bye!


	3. Telling The Families

Austin & Ally: Pregnancies and Parenting:

Chapter 3: "Telling The Families"

AN: So I'm back with this story. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy ever since February. Didn't get around to write this story, I now have an iPad. Gonna write my stories on here now. Enjoy!

The next day was a rough one for Austin and Ally, it was now Monday August, 8th, 2016, and it was time to tell their families. Of course, Ally didn't want to tell them, but it was the best thing to do. She was scared too, though. She didn't know how to tell her parents that she is now pregnant. With twins. Two babies. Oh God, this is going to be hell.

Ally walked into the Music Factory and saw her father playing with the piano. She took a deep breath. Yeah, he knew that Austin and her were sleeping together, but yet, he knew they were careful…Not so much anymore.

She sat down next to him. "Hey Dad, I need to tell you something. And, you might be really, really mad at me…"

Leister laughed. "Me? Mad at you? Ally, I could never be mad at you…"

Ally laughed slightly. She thought for moment. "Yeah...You will be. I'm pregnant, with twins. You're going to hate me…" She snapped out of her thoughts when her father waved a hand in her face.

"Ally? Are you okay?"

Ally shook her head. Tears came to her eyes, she paused to calm her emotions down, but it was hard. He was going to hate this kind of news. "No, I'm not okay. Dad, I...Austin and I...we were really, really careful! But…"

Leister cut her off. "You weren't careful? Allyson!" He got up, looking down at her. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Ally could only nod her head as tears started streaming down her face. "Yeah...but, I…"

Leister shook his head. He was sure angry. He didn't like the idea of Ally being pregnant. He continued to shake his head.

"No buts, Allyson Ashlynn! You are now a disgrace to our family! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Ally's eyes were filled with tears, they were streaming down her face, messing up her makeup, and she glared at him. "Get out! I don't want to see you around here or around by me ever again too!"

Leister got up, walking out of the Music Factory and walked home.

Ally sat down by the piano and started playing slowly, but then stopped as her tears continued falling down her face.

Meanwhile, at Austin's parent's house, Austin, his mother, Mimi, and his father, Mike Moon were in his room when Austin sighed.

Time to tell them. Great, they're not gonna be happy. He took a breath as he started to tell them.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you that...Uh, Ally's pregnant."

Mimi looked at her son. "She's pregnant? Austin...You said you two were careful!"

Austin sighed, looking down at his feet. "We were, Mom…It just didn't work this time, I guess…"

Mike looked at him this time. "How are you going to tour now? You would have to leave Ally here, she can't stay on a tour bus that long. She'll get sick a lot and it's not good for the baby…"

Austin's eyes went wide. Shit. That's right. Ally can't come. Damn it. "Oh...Shit...Right. Uh, I guess she does have to stay here. Trish and Dez will have to come with me, I'll be gone for a while. I hate to leave her, though, Dad. And she's having twins..."

Mike rubbed his shoulder. "I know, it's okay. She's going to be just fine…"

Austin's phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw a text from Ally.

Ally's Text Message: "My Dad kicked me out of the family and disgraced me...I don't know what to do…"

Austin's eyes went wide as he looked at his phone. "Her father fucking kicked her out of the family!"

Mimi's eyes went wide. "What?! Let me see that." She took his phone from him and sighed. "Oh my God. Alright, I know her mother isn't here, so Ally's staying here with us until you come back."

Austin looked up at his mother. "Really? You're not ad at me?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulder. "Well, I am, but I'm sure I'll get over it, I mean, I love Ally. So, she's staying here."

Austin texted Ally back. "Listen to me, and don't say no, get a few bags and pack your things from out of our house and come to my house. You're staying here until I come back from touring, okay?"

Ally smiled as she texted him back. "Okay…"

Austin locked his Galaxy X7 Edge.

(AN: I have an IPhone 6, and there was no way I was having any of my story characters have one because their chargers suck.)

A few hours later, Ally had everything and started unpacking in Austin's old room. She smiled. Everything was in its place a year ago when he moved out.

"Ha, everything's still in its place."

Austin walked behind her and hugged her from behind. "I'm leaving now. I'll miss you, babe."

Ally sighed, turning to face him. "I'll miss you more. You'll miss some of the appointments."

Austin groaned. "Oh, right. Great, but that means you send me the pictures." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

Ally knew she had tears in her eyes, but didn't wipe them, she held onto him tightly. "I love you too, Austin."

Austin kissed her again before walking down the stairs to the tour bus, as he stepped onto the bus, he saw Ally in his bedroom and he waved before stepping onto the bus.

As the bus drove off, Ally's tears fell faster and harder, she sat on the floor and began crying uncontrollably. She sure was going to miss him. The next two months will be hel without him by her side. Thank God for Mike and Mimi, though. They'll be there with her.

Ally hugged her belly and placed a hang on her growing belly, that's not even showing yet.

"Daddy loves us, babies. I love you. No matter how crazy our lives are now and is going to be with you two coming in a few months, we wouldn't want to change it for the world."

AN: Chapter 3 done! Yeah, it's short, I know. I just want to get to chapter 4, you're probably knowing what that one is about, because it's Austin & Ally.


	4. AN: Clumsy Me!

Author's Note for Full of Miracles & Mistakes, Forbidden Love, Suite Life: Next Generation Season 2, Lovers and Miracles, Best Friends Forever, Austin & Ally: Pregnancies & Parenting, Loving You Forever and Always, Miracles Are Always Miracles, A Miracle Always A Miracle, Our Love Can Do Miracles, Suite Miracles, Suite Life: Parenthood, A Haunting of Suite Life & Suite Mistakes:

Hi guys, so no this isn't a chapter for ANY of my stories…You see, I have Cerebral Palsy, and my abilities are so fantastic! (Laughing) Yesterday, they were HELL! I tripped, fell right onto my bedroom floor, face first, and last May I got a cap for my tooth because of falling onto the gym floor. Well, that's what happened, but this time it was 100% WORSE! It hurts like...Well, I can't say how nice it hurts. (Laughs)

Today, I went to my dentist, he told me that I can't bite on anything! I have a loose tooth, on my left side of the chipped tooth! I have all of my adult teeth so I CAN NOT lose this tooth!

And I might have a root canal, and to make it worse, I have my wisdom coming in...They're growing, but they haven't came through yet. He wants to see me in two weeks...

Ugh, guys I'm so sorry. I wish I had better news for all of my stories. But I don't. I don't think I'll be writing for a long while, this sucks. It really does!

I can't have a normal Thanksgiving! No turkey for me-Fuck. I'm on a soft/drink diet- like mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mac & Cheese, smoothies, warm coffee, anything like that. And ICE CREAM! (Lol, I'm happy about that. Funny.)

I can't give a time on when I can update...I really wish I could say when I will, but I can't…

My mom says your face is MOST painful place you can get hurt. Lots of blood people!

I had one bad day yesterday. :(

Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas, but I should be fine before then :)

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Love always,

JustinBieberLover101


	5. Grieving Over Loss

Author Note

I'm going to be off the grid of writing for a while because my mother passed away and I need time to grieve. I'll be back on my own. From now on, I'll be off Fanfiction, I need some space, because I'm going through a tough time. And I'm gonna need a break. I cant focus on writing right now.

Thank you,

CaileyZayaForever


End file.
